Teirani
by Aoiro Okami
Summary: Err.. Im not at all good at summaries.. Please read the first chapter though and see if you like it. I do accept constructive flames.


Ali: So many changes… I hope that my transitions are now smoother, the characters remain in character, scenes and people are more detailed, my grammar mistakes are better, and most especially that I fixed my little Mary-Sue problem that Whispered the Red Rose pointed out.

Kiri: -.- zzz

Ali: Right then… On to the story!

**Disclaimer**: From this point on, all Yu Yu Hakusho characters are NOT MINE. I wish I had such skills to create even a fraction of Yu Yu, but the best I can do is to write a fan fiction here on FF.

* * *

Teirani sat on the warm brick wall in the courtyard of her school. It was early springtime, and the wind picked up her short black hair and whipped it in front of her face. She instinctively pushed it behind her ears and returned to unwrapping her sandwich. 'Nette is going so going to kill me if she finds out about last night.' She thought gloomily, glaring across the courtyard with a look of pure hatred. The people gathered on the other side burst out in a fit of laughing as they saw the short, but sturdy girl. When they saw her look, they began to laugh even harder, tears even beginning to show at the corners of their eyes. 

Trying not to let tem see her watching even more, she nonchalantly returned to her sandwich as though nothing had happened. 'Just yesterday it seemed as though I was finally fitting in… As though someone really did care, and wasn't just 'playing me'- as Nette puts it.' She attentively studied her sandwich. 'Nette warned me about them. She reminded me of other times… But still, I foolishly thought of this one as different' She nibbled a little off the crust of the bread, then heard another roar of laughter from across the yard and flinched. A group of mexicans(See below)nearby looked down at her with disgust. She ignored them, 'But he was different…' she thought ominously, 'he only hurt feelings…' She felt a pang of hurt, and then pushed it away, throwing the uneaten sandwich in a nearby trashcan.

Teirsat on the wall for a few more moments, letting the dark, depressing thoughts and memories roll over her like a dark cloud of pain and anger. Finally, she decided that it was time to go and stood, grabbing her pack and quickly walking through the throng towards her fifth period class- biology. Right before she turned to enter the Science Building, a big redheaded kid ran around the corner and rammed straight into her, causing her books and papers to fly everywhere. Teir followed them to the hard concrete ground, but only a hasty "Sorry!" was thrown over his shoulder as he hurried away. Her books and papers were scattered around the hallway and Teir angrily glared at his retreating back. As the rude stranger disappeared around another bend, she heard an enraged shriek as he ran into yet another person. "Eikichi!" He called out in accusation. Rubbing her grazed elbows, she picked herself up onto her knees and began to pick up the stuff that had gone astray.

A tall popular-looking girl stepped up behind her and squatted down beside Teir. Her long strawberry-blonde hair swung from a ponytail in a cheerful fashion. "Here," she said calmly, handing her a few of the papers she had picked up. The kind girl began to help Teir pick up other things until both of them stood and she handed Teir her things. "I heard about last night." She said gravely. Teirani ducked her head low in shame, and to another it would seem as though her entire body caved in around her possessions; her shoulders were curved around books and papers- which were pressed against her chest. Her back became curled around her belongings and her hair swung down in front of her face. The girl sighed, "Teir, you of all people should know how fast gossip spreads." She visibly relaxed, realizing that she would not be receiving any lectures from her friend today. "Nothing happened, Nette- I promise." "Hey, its okay, I know." She said soothingly, smiling. "God, you do worry me sick, though. And you know I hate having to be all serious and stuff!" She joked. "Alright, see ya!" Nette waved and was off. Later down the hall she was joined by her little pack of preps. Teir shook her head and stalked into her classroom.

The Biology teacher wasn't there when Teirani stepped into the room, so she went to her desk and threw her backpack to the floor in a lazy manner and plopped down into the desk beside it. As soon as the chair squeaked under her sudden weight, a surge of students pushed through the door and they began filing into their seats- with them came their loud voices and giggles. As the steady flow of students began to trickle away, Mrs. Citah swept into the room, her long, brightly colored skirt swishing around her.

Mrs. Citah immediately went to her desk, ignoring the rowdy students. She busied herself at her desk, straightening folders and papers until the bell rang for class to begin. Irritated, Teir began tapping her pencil on her desk, waiting for class to begin so she could go home. When the bell did finally ring, it was not soon enough. She could already hear the suppressed snickers as class begun and Mrs. Citah began writing notes on the board. Teir ignored their piercing looks and wrote the notes, already impatiently tapping her foot in anticipation of the next bell.

* * *

(See paragraph 2) When I say this, I do not mean to be racial. I consider this to be yet another social group, thats all- quite similar to preps, geeks, goths, et cetra. There are other people in this group, so please dont flame me on this. 

thank you very much for reading, please rate and reveiw. I do accept**constructive** critisism.

Ali


End file.
